Sevalenes Return
by Ikisha
Summary: She thought it was over. That the labyrinth was out of her life forever except her three friends. Thought that she would never see the Goblin king again,but the story isn't over. Why does she go back?
1. Chapter 1

Sevalenes Return: Preface/ R&R! A/N and disclaimer at bottom. Hope you enjoy!

**After my adventure in the Labyrinth I thought that everything was going to be the same as before it happened. I had wished my sister away after a fight we had every night. That was the night that my wish came true. The Goblin King came and took her away. I didn't blame him for it, but he was a jerk.**

**I always did want to go back. The only thing that stopped me was that king. Not that I would want to live there forever. Tara and I have gotten closer than ever. Tara started doing her chores and we went to school without any more problems. **

**She and I contact Hoggle, Ludo, and every night before we go to bed. They tell us what's been going on and how they have been doing. It's been a year since I met them and we have had a beautiful friendship. It is Tara's and mine second year in college. I am still ahead of everyone. **

**Every now and then I feel like someone is watching me. More like glaring at me but every time I look around everyone's minding their own business. **

**I guess it's just paranoia. I tell myself to stop watching horror flicks. I watch them anyways. What can I say, it's funny to watch mom scream when we watch one missed call and she gets a missed call.**

**Anyways, I thought that after the labyrinth every thing would be just fine….I was wrong.**

**A/N: So what ya think? Was it okay? I do not own Labyrinth. This is the sequel to Sevalenes labyrinth that you asked for. R&R! Hope it's as good as my first one. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sevalenes Return chapter 1: I don't own Labyrinth,or Annie,Molly,and Pepper.I only wish I did! Hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>The school bell rang and the class was dismissed. Tara walked up to me as did our best friend Valliunica. Val has dark black hair and brown eyes. She is also Jewish. Her name is a mix of her mothers name and her mom's favorite Jewish holiday.<strong>

**"Are you guys coming to my house for the sleep over? It's Friday!" Tara looked at me hopeful. "Uh, I am gunna call my dad and ask as soon as we are out of this building." Val sighed," Well call me after you call your dad. I have to have an answer for my dad."**

**I nod and walk out the door. When Tara and I start walking the three blocks to the house I pull out my purple Samsung slide phone and call dad.**

**He answers on the third ring. "Hello." "Dad,can we stay over at Valliunica's?" "Uh, your moms home,i'll talk to her about it." "Kay, Tara and I are on our way home now." "Okay,see you then. Love you kid." "Love you to dad.'' I hung up and called Val."Val,we have to head home,my dad said he is going to talk to my mom about it. we'll be there around six if we can come." She sighed,"alright, hope you guys like Jewish cuisine." With that said she hung up. **

**I turned to Tara. ''Come on, lets go home.'' Tara nodded. "Lets take the way through the park it's faster.'' So we walked through the played that were out of school. After all it was four thirty. Some people think that it's weird how we still act like teenagers and have sleep overs. But really, what is fun about growing up? It's better to stay a kid as long as you can before you get a husband and kids.**

**I watched as dogs ran around and caught Frisbee's and ropes. Over by a apple tree a little girl sat with her knees to her chest crying. She looked about five and had waist length black hair. I couldn't help it, I walked over to the little girl and couched down."Hello, why do you cry?" She looked up at me. Her big chocolate brown eyes had tears threatening to come out. Her face was red from crying and her plump pink lips were in a pout. **

**"A bigger girl knocked me down and called me poor." The tears won the battle and ran down her face."Oh, what's your name?" "Molly." "Well Molly, where is your mamma?" "I don't have parents, the orphanage people took us here for a little bit. But they are to busy to deal with Pepper." "Pepper, Is that the girls name that pushed you?" She nodded."She is wearing overalls and her brown hair is in a hat. Annie usually helps me by singing but I can't find her. I don't think she came."**

**I nodded. I****offered her my hand."Come on then, we'll show Pepper who is boss." She took my hand and wiped her eyes with the back of her free hand wile standing up. We marched down to the play ground were two girls were yelling at each other. One was that Pepper girl, who looked like a regular tomboy. The other girl had shoulder length state brown hair and wore a light gray dress and a white apron on top of it."Annie!" Molly ran up to the girl who wore the dress and hugged her.**

**"Molly is this Pepper?'' I asked pointing at the tomboy. "What do you want?" The tomboy asked."I want to know why you pushed little Molly here." I put my hands on my hips. "And do not smart mouth me, I am an adult and I can tell the adult that cares for you about you being mean to Annie and Molly." She stared at me. "She,she...Uhg." She hung her shoulders in defeat." Tell the girls you are sorry." **

**Her head snapped up."No!" Tara stepped up beside me and glared at Pepper."Do NOT ever say no to my sister! Do as you are told orphan!" I looked at Tara in shock."Tara,calm down will you?" She sighed and was cowering."S..sorry M..Molly. I'm s..sorry..Annie." The girls grinned and Annie turned to me. "Thank you. Pepper is always picking on Molly because she is the youngest. What is your names?" **

**I smiled at the girl."I am Sevalene Williams and this is my twin sister Tara Williams." "It's nice to meet you both." "Like wise..." Tara cut in."Sorry, but we have to get home, our family is expecting us. Maybe we can visit the orphaning sometime." The girls smiled and skipped off. **

**I smiled all the way home. I felt really bad for the orphans. It wasn't fair that they would never have biological parents to care for them. I opened the door and walked in. Mom and dad were on the couch watching Robo cop. "Sorry we are orphans were at the park today and we broke up a fight and helped a little girl stop crying." They just nodded.**

**"Your mother said you girls can go to that sleep over as long as you clean up your rooms a bit first." "Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" They smiled and we ran up the stares and in to the bedroom. I threw cloths into the hamper and made the bed. Tara picked up the small one person honey barbique potato chip bags and soda cans. She also picked up the crumpled pieces of drawing paper and put them in the waist basket. **

**We packed and headed out the door so dad could drive us to Valliunica's house for the night.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Please review, Jareth will be in the third chapter so don't worry, the chapters will get longer then and more...interesting. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sevalenes Return chapter 3: I don't own Labyrinth.I only wish I did! Hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>We walk up the steps and was attacked instantly with hugs. "Sev,Ta!" Val imprisoned us both with a hug. Her dad Joseph and little brother Jacob did the same. Jakey is about six years old and is a lively and handsome young man. we unpacked and went to eat.<strong>

**after dinner we went back to vals room. "So wanna watch a movie?" We nod and Val pulls out a movie. ''Nightmare on elm street?'' my face breaks out into a big grin. She takes this as a yes and pops it in.**

**as the movie plays I take note of the scared shitless teens next to me. I grin and lay back. After the movie Tara was practically in tears. "Val, put in Narnia Prince Caspian. Tara is being a baby." She puts it in and I fall asleep within seconds.**

**When I wake up it's like two in the morning. Glass shattering is what waked me up. Tara was sitting up in bed."Did you hear it to?" She asked. I nodded my head. We both knew that Jake, Joseph, and Val were deep sleepers. They wouldn't have heard it. **

**Tara and I got up and walked silently down the hall. "Is it Freddy?" Tara asks. "Tara, you know Freddy is fake." She nodded and stayed quiet. We went into the kitchen and I pulled out a big knife. "Tara, stay here." She nodded frantically and I went into the living room.**

**A tall man was standing in front of a picture of Val. His head snapped towards me and I got a look at him. He wore a black ski mask, black baggy pants,and a tight black shirt. Interesting cloths to find a robber in. Suddenly he points his gun at me and shoots me a few inches left of my heart.**

**I drop to the ground. I see through blurry eyes the man disappear through the window. The last thing I see before I black out is Tara kneeling next to me screaming. My friend's family comes down in a hurry. "Val,call an ambulance!" **

**Joseph yells at his daughter. Tara was crying. Then I saw and heard nothing at all.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Please review sorry it's been so long. and im sorry it's short. I know I said Jareth would be in this one but he'll have to wait till the next chapter. Thought this would be a good place to end this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sevalenes Return chapter 4: I don't own Labyrinth.I only wish I did! Hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way! The twenty second is my birthday! Happy b-day to me!

* * *

><p>I woke up in a hospital bed.I felt stronger than I should have. I heard sobbing and looked over to my right. Tara, mom,and dad were crying and looking down at the ground. I felt something heavy on my legs. I looked down and saw Jacob sleeping with tear streaked cheeks hiding in my blankets. To my left was Val, and Joseph. They to sobbed.<p>

But Val looked up at me with sad eyes. "When do you think she'll wake up?" She asked her dad. What? I am awake. I got up and stood by the door hoping to get their attention. I looked back at the bed. I was horrified at what I saw. There I was, laying there lifeless. My skin was paler than usual. My hair was tangled and I hardly breathed.

The blood from my nighties were gone and I was in a damned hospital gown. Suddenly the door opened and went right through me. A nurse stepped in. She sighed sadly and shook her head at everyone. "We can't hold her anymore. I am sorry. She hasn't woken up and we can't keep feeding her through tubes. It isn't healthy anymore."

"How long has it been?" Tara asked. "One month." The nurse replied. "We have to pull the plugs. There isn't another option. I am truly sorry." "Wait!" Tara screamed. "There is another option!" They all looked at her took a deep breath and called out. "I wish to speak with the Goblin King RIGHT NOW!" They looked at her like she was crazy.

For several long moments nothing happened. Tara was loosing hope. Then the lights went out and a puff a glitter appeared. In the cloud of glitter stood the Goblin cocked his head to the side. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? The little girl who was wished away just last year. Wanting revenge Tara?"

She stepped up to him and pointed at me in the bed."No, I need your help." Jareth lifted one eyebrow. "Can you heal her? She was shot." The King studied me. Mischief consumed his mismatched eyes."I can, but she will have to come to the underground with me." Tara stared. "What if she doesn't want that?" A smirk stretched his lips."Let's ask her."

He conjures a crystal and plunges it into my chest. I felt myself being pulled back into my body. I gasp as I open my eyes and scanned everyone. My gaze passed that king and landed on Tara."This was your option? You should have let her pull the plugs." She looked shocked. "you heard? How? You were in a coma." " Out of body experiences." Jareth replies."Insidious." I say with a smirk. I saw Tara visibly shake at the name of that movie.

"So, what will it be Sevalene? Die here or come with me to the underground and keep me company?" I scanned the room once again. The faces that met me pleaded. I guess I got to take a leap of faith. I gave Jareth a serious look."Do I get contact with my family and friends?" He thought about it a wile, then nodded. "One day a week." I nodded and took the hand he offered.

With goodbyes and tears I left with Jareth to the Underground.

We were at the dinner table. Jareth had asked, no, demanded I eat with him. AND I had to dress up. I chose to wear a simple floor length ocean blue dress that fit my womanly curves perfectly. It was spaghetti strapped and I had matching heals. I left my hair down.

I looked up from my plate and up at Jareth. It had been silent since the meal started. He wore gray tights,and a cream poets shirt. His hands were gloved of coarse and his hair was the same as looked up and saw me staring at him. He cocked a eye brow. "Yes? Do you have something to say?" I, startled, said the dumbest thing possible.

"Huh?"

He smirked at the dumb response.

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to say, thank you. Thank you for being... generous and letting me come back here."

He nodded and smirked at my hesitance to say 'generous'.

"Do you think I hate you?"

It was his turn to be startled."What?"

"You know, last time I kind of got violent in the tunnel and we kind of basically said 'I hate you' to each other. I guess I am trying to say that I never hated you, nor do I now."

He looked at loss for words. In fact, he was. No one has ever said thank you to him, nor a real apology. No one ever really meant it. He could tell that this girl was being cleared his throat.

"It's my fault really. I was just sore about when Sarah ran. You being her niece was perfect. I thought if I kept both of you it would be my revenge on Sarah."

"Oh, do you hate her?"

He shook his head."No. I was angry, but I don't hate her."

"She died."

His eyes looked sad. "Knew it would happen. I'm sorry"

"Uh, that's okay. She was getting old."

He nodded still sad.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry." He glanced up a the clock. "I have got to go. If you need anything I'll be in my study. Hoggle will show you. Just call him."

"You said his name right!"

"Yes, I do know it. I only mess it up around him. It ticks him off."

He laughs for his own amusement and leaves.I turn in shortly after with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Please review . Is this longer than the others? And If you haven't seen insidious and like scary movies, that movie rocks! Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:I realized I said that Sarah was engaged. I changed it because Sarah would be way to old. Re read it and tell me what you think! Sorry for the interruption.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:I updated ! ! Don't kill me? It's been sooo long! anyways here is my next chapter! Oh! And please check out Guardianangelkiss's story, She is my bff**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning and stretched. "I wonder what Jareth is doing" I said out loud.<p>

'**You what? Oh no you did not just say that! I know you didn't!'**

_Oh great, now I'm talking to myself._

**'You bet you are! What is this about what Jareth is doing?'**

_I don't hate him. He is also the only human thing around._

**'Human?He aint human! He is a Fea.'**

_Same thing, he is close enough to human. _

**'Let me ask you one thing. Do you really like him?'**

_What? I barley know him!_

**'uhuh! Sevalene and Jareth sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G...'**

_Shut up!_

I got up and went to the wardrobe. I picked out a purple haze dress that looked like Fiona's from Shrek. I grabbed it and went to take a bath.(Goblins had shone me everything last night)

After the bath I put the dress on and put some purple flats on. When I stepped out of the door I followed my feat and they led me to the dining room. My hair was still wet and curly from the bath so it was a curly curtain. I opened the doors and stepped inside the massive dining sat at the head of the long wooden table. He turned around at my entrance.

"Well good morning." He said and gestured for me to sit down. I did so.

"Morning. I see you are in a good mood." He smirked at me.

"Would you rather I be angry? I can be so." I smile and shake my head.

"You must be hungry...Tumble!"

A goblin came in and gave me a plate of pancakes and strawberries.

"It's Timble,you're majesty." He said. I saw Jareth about to blow up and tell the poor thing not to correct him so I stepped in.

"Thank you Timble, and I'm sure your King will remember. He just forgot."

The goblin gave me a crooked grin and scrambled out of the room. I looked up and saw Jareth had his eyebrow lifted at me.

"What?"

He shook his head and watched me eat.

"These are really good." I compliment. He nods his blonde head. I couldn't help but stare.

"How do you get your hair to go up like that and stay nice all day?" He looked surprised ant the sudden question.

"I...I don't just,does."

"oh," I say a little disappointed. I really was curious about that.

"So,uh,anything special I should know like where I can go and where I can't?''

"All I really got to say right about now is you can't go into the labyrinth without a escort and if you leave anywhere else let me know. In case I need to find you."

I nod,"Well I happen to like that labyrinth so maybe I'd have Hoggle take me." He lifted an eyebrow.

"What,not used to hearing that?" He shakes his head.

A goblin burst through the door. He looked old with his long white mustache.

"Sire! The girl! She is here!"

"Bring her in, she is terribly late." Jareth replied. A few minutes later a Jewish girl barged in the room gasping for air.

"Give me...Jacob." She huffed. I stood and ran to her.

"Val?" She looked up.

"Sev? Oh mi GAWD!" She embraced me.

"What are you doing here?"

"The goblin King made me wish Jacob away and run his damned Labyrinth!"

"He WHAT?" I whipped around and glared at the Goblin King. I must have looked really scary because his smug look faltered a little but quickly his face turned expressionless.

"Now Sevalene, don't get all worked up yet. You don't know everything."

"I don't care. If she is as late as you say, she can't have Jake back! Isn't that the rules?"

He nodded. "Sevalene. I brought them here for your company. Isn't that generous?"

I sighed. "Thank you, now you can send them back right? Despite the rules? You are the king."

"Yes I can, and I will. But surly you would like the hour I am giving you to be with your friend?"

I hesitated. I really wanted to jump up and down screaming 'YES YES YES!' But I didn't because I wasn't sure if that is what Val wanted. So I turned back around to her with a questioning look in my eyes. She nods and smiles.

"Yes Jareth that would be lovely. Thank you."

Those were the last words the three of us shared for a wile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think is it okay? The next chapter is going to be Sevalene and Val's hour together!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:I updated ! Don't own**

* * *

><p>"Hoggle?" I called out. The little dwarf scurried to me.<p>

"Yes?"

"Could you take us into the labyrinth? I want to show Val and Jake it." He nods and takes off to get ready. Jareth had retrieve Jake so the three of us, (Val,Jake, and I) could go do whatever.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Val asks.

"Going into the labyrinth." Her jaw drops and her eyes bug out.

"Going into the labyrinth? That was the worst thing that I ever had to do! We could get lost!"

"We aren't on a time frame so maybe we can have some fun. Besides, Hoggle will be with us at all times. He can help us get back to the castle. Val, this would be the funnest game of hide and seek ever!" She sighs in defeat.

"Alright. I'm a sucker for hide and seek. It's so much fun!" I grin and Hoggle comes back.

"I's told his majesty where's we be at. He said 'fine,fine, just don't let them get lost.'" I chuckle at his impersonation.

"Let's go!" Jake yells. I smile at him and then we were off.

As soon as we entered the labyrinth I ran from Val.

"Run Run Run As Fast As You can! You Can't find me, If you do I'll scream MAN!" I laugh.

"I guess im it then." I hear Val mutter. Then she takes off and go's the same direction I went. I follow the route I took before and soon came to the riddle doors.

"Hey! It's you again! Did you wish someone else away?" All the heads start to laugh.

"Shut up! I'm playing hide and seek with Val."

"Ohhh! Make sure you hide well!" They yell.

"Sev, I know you are here!" I hear Val called.

"Shoot, blue let me in so I can hide in the oubliette." I whisper. The creature with the blue shield moved over and the door opened. I squeezed through and walked two big steps forward. This time I didn't scream.

The helping hands caught me.

"Uhg! Could you loosen your grip a little?" Their grip loosened but only a little bit.

"Well, which way?, come on, come on, we haven't got all day! Which way do you want to go? It's your big decision. Which way do you want to go?"

"Will you shut up? Let me talk!" I all but yelled.

"Let me down, CAREFULLY"

"She chose down! Down? Kay!"

They dropped me down into the oubliette.

"I said be careful!" I growled.

"Well, at least she won't find me here."

The minutes ticked on and I found myself being utterly board.

"Oh, man, I should have thought this through." I got up and started to search the ground for the wooden plank Hoggle used last time I was here. It was hard because of how dark it was.

"AHHH!" I kicked the wall in frustration. I swear I could hear some one laughing at me...

**~~~~Meanwhile back at the castle beyond the goblin city~~~~**

Jareth was amused at the sight before him. The little boy, Jacob had ran away from his sister to go hide and so had little miss Sevalene. Valliunica started to search for them moments later. He smirked at the image and he was making sure she got lost. He didn't really like that girl. She had a tendency to whine just like Sarah did. That bugged him more than any thing.

The image changed to Sevalene. He almost laughed when he found her trying to hide in a oubliette.

"That girl certainly does find was to use my traps to her advantage doesn't she?" All the goblins around him nodded. For they were afraid of their king. He didn't know why. All he ever did was yell at them, kick them, and put his anger out on them in very violent ways. What was there to fear? It didn't make sense to him.

He shook his blonde head and moved his mismatched eyes back to his crystal.

"Sevalene seems to be getting impatient." He mused to himself. The goblins laughed.

"Shut up!" The goblins stopped laughing immediately. Then the doors burst open revealing a very angry Valliunica and a scared little Jacob.

"Still haven't found her?" He asks amused.

She see's the crystal.

"Shut your trap goblin King!"

She comes over and snatches the crystal out of his hands.

"She is in the oubliette! That's not fair!" The goblin king winced at the last three words that came out of her mouth.

"Bring her back!" She demands. Now Jareth was getting angry at her.

"Learn your place girl! You are in no place to be making demands. Especially if you want to go home WITH your little brother."

The girl before him seams to shrink down and stutter.

"I...I'm sorry. Please bring her back? We need to go anyways.''

Jareth looks at the clock on the wall. Sure enough, their hour was up. He nodded and disappeared from sight.

~~~~**BACK TO SEVALENE'S POV~~~~**

I was still kicking the stone wall when a light appeared on the wall across from me. There was a whole big enough for me to climb through. I did and was met with the false alarms. One was about to speak so I put my hand up.

"I know, I know, this is not the way."

"Hey, you are that pretty girl from before." I giggled at it.

"Yea, nice to see you again. I gotta go. Bye!"

I finally noticed the familiar sphere at my feat and fallowed it to the same place in the tunnel as before. There leaning on the wall, just like before, was the goblin king.

"So Sevalene how are you enjoying my labyrinth?" I sigh, not this again!

"Other than that damned oubliette, it's a piece of cake."

"Hmm, maybe I should throw more of the oubliettes in here then." He says putting me in the same position as the last time with his arm level with my head and our faces inches apart.

"Do you wanna be kneed in the sack again? Be cause you are in my person space bubble...again." His smirk vanishes and he backs up.

"Come on lets go back Valliunica is waiting to leave." He offers me his leather clad hand and I take it. The next thing I know we are back at the castle.

Val is sitting with the goblins with Jake on her knee. She stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

"Finally!" She runs up and hugs me.

"We have to go, so... hope I get to see you again."

'Yea, me to, bye Val, bye Jake." The hug me again and they disappear. I notice it's really late out.

"Thank you Jareth, for allowing Val and Jake here for an hour. I'm tired though, can I go to bed?" He nods and waves his hand. I turn and go to my huge bedroom. I fall asleep as soon as I change and my head hits the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Sorry for the long wait, but...I updated ! You know the drill. If I did own it though, the labyrinth would be the labyrinth of CANDY! Hehe, sorry, I'm in a good mood today. Anyway, I know it's been a while since I updated but don't drag me to Hell yet hmmm? Oh sweet baby Jesus, I have to listen to the movie barbie and the island princess cuz a four year old we are baby setting likes barbie. Well, anyways... enough groaning and complaining. On with the story! **

* * *

><p>*****<strong>SEV's POV*****<strong>

_**"Run!"**_

_**Hoggle yells. I trip and for some reason I can't get up. They are close, oh so close. Suddenly, a big black snout is in my face. The creature bares it'f fangs. It's breath is hot and smelly. It growled, and I could tell it was ready to rip me to pieces. Then it yelps and is thrown against the wall. It crashes down and just lays there. **_

_**A gloved hand reaches out and pulls me up. I am pulled into a hug as I cry, my head on the mans chest. I didn't know who was soothing me, but he had a firm, but gentle grip. He cradled me and it seems like we were there for hours. **_

* * *

><p>I woke up, sitting strait up in bed. My breathing was ragged and tears ran down my pale face. I kicked the covers and swung my feat over the end of the side of the bed, and stood up. I wobbled a second like I was going to fall but quickly regained my footing. I sat down at the vanity just staring at my reflection. It was a horrible sight.<p>

My long blonde hair was messed up. My head made me look like a messier Jareth. My eyes where bloodshot and my skin was even paler than usual. I was sweating bullets. My hands shake wildly.

I put my elbow on the vanity table and placed my cheek in my palm. I looked outside, it was dark and the stars twinkled. I ran my hands through my hair in a attempt to tame it. Once It was acceptable, I stood and put a midnight blue silk robe as I walked outside to the patio. I folded my arms on the stone rail and leaned over.

The labyrinth stretched out in endless twists and turns. I looked up at the crystal moon. It was full and beautiful. I looked to the right. Jareth stood there, looking up at the moon deep in thought. All his hair was waving slightly in the cool breeze.

He must have felt my eyes on him because he looked down at me. I smiled and waved, he half smiled and waved back. Then he looked back up at the moon. I turned and went back into my room. Not wanting to risk falling asleep yet, so I went into the bathroom and ran a bath.

Once the tub with warm water I took a vase and pored pink liquid in the water. It smelled like lavender and roses. I stripped and got into the tub. I sighed as the water unknotted the tenseness in my muscles.

After about an hour I got out and put on a knee length red dress that stopped an inch below my color bone and then went into a see-through red fabric up to my color bone and then formed into my sleeves that stopped at my elbow. I brushed my blonde hair and put on some two inch red heals. I didn't know why I wore such a outfit. I just did. After I was through I went out into the hallway. It was quieter than it had ever been sense I got here.

I walked into the dark thrown room. Goblins lay around sleeping. I could just imagine Jareth kicking one as they slept. I giggled at the thought. I turned around and walked up a stairway. It wasn't that long but it seemed to lead to a tower. I decided not to go up there just yet. There was a wooden door to my right. I opened it slowly, just in case. Seeing nothing but stairs I opened it a bit more. I recognized this room. It was the Escher room. (Sorry if I miss spelled it. I always have trouble with that word.)

I walked in and the door shut behind me. To my amazement it disappeared and the space was filled with more stairs.

_God I hate this room. _I thought to myself.

**Aww, Sev, you know you love this room. Look at at the things to climb on!**

Great, now I was talking to myself.

I start to the nearest stair case. I spend about thirty minutes just running around.

_Well, Way to go Sevalene, you got yourself lost in stair cases._

It sounded pathetic in my head. I sat down on the ledge I had jumped off of before. I swung my legs a bit. I was in a dress so I didn't have comfortable moving space.

"And just what do you think you are doing in here?" Demanded a firm but silky voice. I stood up and looked above me. Jareth stood there, on a ledge where he had sung 'within you'.

"Sorry." I mumbled I scanned for a door to leave. I spotted one behind Jareth and started to make my way up. He watched me as I tried to get to the door. I had my hand on the knob before long.

"Did I say you had to leave?" He asked.I shook my head slowly.

"No... I just thought..."

I trailed off not knowing myself where I was going with the sentence.

"Well stop thinking then." He said. I caught the smile on his face and the amusement in his eyes.

"That isn't possible. A person is always thinking of something."

"No, a monk can clear his head and not think." He says.

"I ain't a monk. Plus, I'm a woman, I'm always thinking of something. Whether it's how I'm going to do my hair today or trying to figure out rocket science."

He chuckles and glances around.

"What made you come in here?" He asks.

"I had a nightmare and wanted to walk it off. I...got exited like a little girl telling myself 'look at all the things to climb on' and ran around. But...I got lost. In stair cases. Wow! That sounded weird!" He chuckles and nods.

"I was wandering...would you like a job? Taking care of the babes. Goblins aren't very good playmates for the younger ones."

He was offering me a job? That's kind of...I don't know what it is.

"Sure, I'll help out. Just don't change them in front of me. Hell, don't even tell me which one it is!" He nodded and I walked out of the Escher room to the kitchen. I was really hungry!


	9. Chapter 9:THE END until next time

**I do not own Labyrinth or Leaf Fall. Leaf Fall is The 10th kingdom's!**

After some breakfast I walk around a bit. I see Hoggle in the garden and run to him.

"Hey Hoggle!" His head snapped up and he smiled.

"Hiya Sevalene. How are you this morn'n?" I sit down on a bench next to him.

"Alright I suppose. I wanna thank you for taking us into the Labyrinth yesterday."

"Yer welcome." I look around the garden.

There were pink flowers, and red flowers, yellow ones, orange ones, purple ones, blue ones. There was even a tie die batch! They were really funny looking and pretty. I bent over to touch it when a brown hand grabbed mine. I looked up to see Hoggle looking at me with a panicked face.

"Don't ya touch dem Sev. It'll be the death of ya." I gulp and pull my hand back.

"It's always the pretty ones heh?" I chuckle. "Hoggle, do you have anything planned for today? I mean, I wanted to wander around. See if I can beat my old time." He stops what he was doing and turns around to face me.

"Now why would you wanna go and do a thing like that for?" He snaps.

"Yes, do share Sevalene." We both jump at the voice and turn to see Jareth the Goblin King.

"Are you stalking me or something?" I ask him raising an eyebrow. He scoffs.

"Believe it or not I do have better things to do than...stalk." It was my turn to scoff.

"Really, all I ever see you do is sit in your chair all lazy like watching over a few goblins tormenting a kid. And laughing and singing to it." I pose as Jareth in his chair, with my leg thrown over the arm of the bench and one hand on my chin, the other tapping my heel.

"Look at me! I'm the Goblin King!" I wave my arms up in the air and end up falling off the bench. I hear muffled laughter and I get up to see Jareth smirking and Hoggle holding his hands over his mouth. I narrow my eyes at them and point at them.

"Shut up." Jareth's smirk grows.

"I'll take you into the labyrinth if you wish dear heart." I smile.

''Thank you." I say getting up. "I'm going to change."I go to my room and change to some jean pants and a white T-shirt with Mario on it doing the peace sign, then some boots. I race out of my room and down the hallway, my hair streaming out behind me. When I got to the thrown room I noticed Jareth pacing, he did not look happy. I stopped in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I can't take you today. The Goblins have decided that they would rather have me deal with their problems." He spat. My face fell.

"Oh...well, uh..."

"I'll have Hoggle take you." He says.

"Uh...I have an idea. Could you like tell your Labyrinth to act like I'm an actual runner and I'll go through it like I did before?"

"You are holding something back. What were you going to ad to that?" He asks.

"well...I was hoping...maybe Tara could come with me?" I asked uncertain. "That way, I won't be alone. And you can add some twists to it. Just don't throw me in the bog." I say scrunching up my nose. He throws his head back and laughs.

"What makes you think I would do that to you?" I shrug.

"I'll get your sister." I jumped up and hugged was stiff and shocked.

"THANK YOU!" He seemed to loosen up a bit. Then he disappeared and I was hugging air. "Jerk." I muttered.

He was back in fifteen minutes with my twin by his side. She was dressed in a dark red tank top that said 'I wanna ROCK' on it, and some black cargo shorts. She also wore combat boots. She had her hair in a pony tale and wore a vest over the tank top. She looked like Claire Redfield from Resident evil. As soon as she saw me she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Sev, You are okay!"

"C...can...can't breathe..." I gasped out. She let go.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just so glad you are okay." I nod

"Alright, I'm going to drop you off at the hill." I nod to him and we disappeared. The next thing we know we are on the hill from my run.

"Wait, we have to run his Labyrinth? Why? What did we do?" She asks.

"Nothing. I just wanted to." I start down the hill.

"Wait, what! You WANTED to?" I nod and look for Hoggle. But I don't see him. Instead I see a pixie. She had red-ish, brown hair in a bun, and she had on a green knee length dress and green sparkles and leave designs all over her. I walked up to her.

"Uh, excuse me?" She turned around and smiled. She was about my height and her wings were still as she walked towards us.

"Hello, you must be the runners. I'm Leaf Fall." She held out her hand and we shook it.

"Hello Leaf Fall. Yes, I am Sevalene and this is my sister Tara."

**THE END!**

**Yes, I am sooooo mean! The next story will be Sevalene and Tara's run through the Labyrinth, in Tara's POV! Please look 4 it!**


End file.
